ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Mermaid
This song is composed by an anonymous person from Japan and arranged by me, Kimberly Jordan, with official English lyrics written for Mermaid Melody. I can't remember who wrote these lyrics, but I can find out. Vocal cast * Luci Christian as Lucia Nanami * Stephanie Beard as Hanon Hosho * Carli Mosier as Lina Toin * Kristin Chenoweth as Coco * Brittney Karbowski as Caren * Nicole Oliver as Noel * Mandy Moore as Sara * Kaitlyn Maher as Seira Lyrics Nanami : A cold silent wind, blows over the seven seas : Over all the seven undersea castles : I listen to the wind and I hear a melody : It sounds like, an old song, I used to sing back then : All of the stars, shining so bright...reflecting on the blue sea : look up to the sky.. and I see... you and me : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! : my mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound, I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! Hosho : The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place Toin : It looks like, all the pearls.. combined together Coco : Just close your eyes and listen to the wind's song Caren : On the peak of the plateau, you can hear it so clear! Noel : The countries under, the big, blue sea, Sara : Mermaids live there so peacefully Seira : On! Land I discovered love and I found.... someone for me! 3 girls : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! All : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Lucia : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound Hanon : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! Lina : My mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound 3 girls : I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! All : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Songs Category:English Dub Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan